


sherry wine and alstroemeria flowers

by oliviathecf



Series: Housewives [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Marriage, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Closeted Bisexual Character, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Female Guy Gardner, Female Jason Todd, Flirting, Future Adultery, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, female hal jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: her life, a series of redundancies, and the people who kept it from being as much.





	sherry wine and alstroemeria flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Housewives series! We're back with some building relationships, meeting the neighbors, and the next part of the rest of Hallie's life.
> 
> Alstroemeria flowers, also known as Peruvian Lilies, mean support and devotion and friendship, something that's starting to build in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was a woman across the bar, short cropped ginger hair, lecherous smile and sparkling eyes. Hallie had never seen a woman who looked like that before, couldn’t take her eyes off of her in that bar that she knew she shouldn’t be in. Her leather jacket jingled like a cat’s collar when she approached, leaning against the bar into Hallie’s personal space.

She was getting ahead of herself though, something that everyone said she tended to do.

Instead, her day started with her husband between her legs, sliding his cock into her. It violently woke her up but she figured that it was his right, looking up into dark eyes and a measured, practiced smile.

She had earned his affection that day, so close to their honeymoon. Hector almost adored her during those times, stroking big fingers down her face like she was something to be cherished. It wasn’t sweet, not really, but he was playing the role that newlyweds were supposed to play, something she was doing as well.

“Good morning, darling.” He huffed out, breath coming out faster as he slid into her.

So, she spread her legs wider for him, let him take her. Sunlight streamed in through the window onto their bed, it had to have been fairly early. After all, Hector had to work and she had to work to be his adoring wife, the work day started early for her. 

Hallie tried out a moan and hated how it sounded, slipping greasily out of her mouth like some low quality meat from a can. It sounded wrong and hideous, but he seemed to like it, fingers slipping clumsily down her body to rub at her clit.

Later, she’d get the paper for him and they’d eat breakfast together, later she’d meet her neighbors and a woman who she couldn’t get out of her mind.

She was getting ahead of herself again.

Hector pushed in and out of her, humping her body like she was something to be used because she was something to be used, because he was her husband and it was what he got. She let out another fake moan, tilting her hips up and hoping she’d get something out of it before he dismounted her and went about his day.

Hallie reached down, gripping his wrist and showing him how to do it, chasing the ghosts of pleasure until she actually felt something real. He seemed almost boyish, bashful in the way he let her move him to get her off. It was almost endearing, it certainly endeared her in those days.

Maybe she could grow to like her husband? It almost seemed possible. Instead, she looked up into his eyes and chased her orgasm like it was something that was fleeting, because it was something that was actively running away from her. If he finished before her, she wasn’t going to finish at all, he’d roll off of her and start his day.

Luckily enough, she pushed her hips up and gasped with her release just a few seconds before he spilled into her, thrusting into her one last time and filling her up with the seed that she knew he’d hope would become a son. He caressed her womb with a slightly sweaty palm, leaning in and kissing her gaped mouth once.

“I have to go into work, my dear. I know you mentioned wanting to meet our new neighbors, but you’re just going to have to do it without me.”

And Hector was up, off of their bed, to the kitchen where their housekeeper had an earlier morning than the both of them. Hallie could smell the coffee and the bacon, a combination that made her feel ill. She got out of bed, finding her robe and putting it on along with the panties that Hector had tossed aside.

His cum dripped out of her like she was a leaking faucet, cooling as it dripped down her legs, making her wince with every step. 

And she got the paper for her husband, and she started with her day just as the neighborhood was waking up around them. And a strangely beautiful ginger woman was starting her day as well, jacket jingling like a cat’s collar as she washed her motorcycle, but Hallie was getting ahead of herself once again.

It was close enough to noon when she finally finished getting ready, scraping the last of her husband’s cum from her cunt. Hallie watched it splash down her legs, felt raw and ready for the day as it finally stopped dripping out of her. She dressed, picking a light blue dress out of her closet and pairing it with brown patent leather flats. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and was rather plain, nothing like how she’d dress when she flew planes a few months, a lifetime, an eternity ago.

She was getting behind herself, the muffled sound of the jet’s engines sounding in her ears like a siren’s call.

Hallie was content to go back to bed, but the sound of knocking drew her away from her desires and her memories. 

She beat the housekeeper to the door, plastering a smile on her face and opening it to face the first opportunity to have someone to talk to.

The first thing she saw was a somewhat dour looking man. His smile was practiced, like Hallie’s husband’s, but in an entirely different way. Hallie could tell that he was trying for the woman standing next to him, chipper and grinning from ear to ear. She was beautiful, almost like she had walked off of a magazine, all dark haired and nearly perfect. Hallie’s first thought was that she should hate her beauty, that she couldn’t bring herself to.

“Hi! We noticed you moving in and we thought we might wait to get to know you until you get settled in,” The woman said, bouncing on her heels and elbowing her husband, “I’m Dixie and this is my husband, Tiger. Tiger, honey, say hi.”

“Hello, miss…” The man, Tiger, trailed off, looking almost sheepish.

Hallie hadn’t gotten a word in edgewise, the woman chipper and almost entirely in love. Hallie couldn’t imagine getting along with her back in those days, but stranger things would happen.

“Oh, sorry. Hallie Jo- uh, Hammond. Hallie Hammond. My husband, Hector, had an early morning.” She explained, all at once, right into Dixie’s perfect smile.

“Aw, well, that’s alright. I’m sure we’ll meet him later.”

And then Dixie was off, dragging her stern, adoring husband off with her as she left with a wave and an explanation that they had plans for lunch but they’d just have to have Hallie and Hector over at a later date. Hallie had never seen a woman move that fast on heels in her entire life, but she went wheeling down the road with her Tiger in tow, practiced and truly happy.

Hallie watched her go, watched as she nearly collided with another dark haired woman, watched as she went through the whole thing again. They clearly didn’t know each other and the other woman clearly seemed put off by the whole thing. The man at the other woman’s side seemed interested in what Dixie had to say and Hallie could’ve sworn that she saw his eyes slide down her figure, head bobbing almost exaggeratedly. 

And then they were gone, Dixie waving and the new couple moving towards her. She watched the woman wobble on her heels, ignoring her husband’s offered arm until he took it and put it onto him.

They approached and she saw a familiar smile, the same one her husband wore. Hallie would identify it as sickeningly practiced at a later date, but she just put a smile on and greeted them.

“Hello, welcome to the neighborhood,” The man practically purred, looking over her shoulder as if he was looking for another person, “is your husband home?”

“No, I’m sorry. My Hector had an early start for work. He’ll be home this weekend for sure if you’d like to meet him.” 

“Wonderful. My name is Roman Sionis, and this is my wife, Jay.”

The woman at his side, Jay, smiled in that fake way. Hallie looked at her, as if looking at Roman would be dangerous and smiled in the same way. She recognized the look on her and spoke to her, averting her eyes in a way that Roman might see as polite, the thing to do when one’s husband was away.

“It’s nice to meet you both. Perhaps you two could come for dinner at some point, my husband would love to meet you both.”  
“Wonderful!” Roman said, grinning broadly in a way that almost made her flinch, definitely made Jay flinch at his side.

And then they were off.

Nobody else came that day, and Hallie found herself bored of her book soon after. It was meaningless to her, the heroine looking for love and love alone, no other goals set in mind. It had her going stir-crazy, the itching need to find anything to do coming to her, not wanting to just sit around and wait for her husband to come back. She had seen a bookstore in the sleepy town center, knew it was just a short walk away, and she was shrugging on her jacket over her dress before she could really think to stop herself.

There had to be better stories elsewhere, she could find herself in the contents of a page. Hallie hadn’t read much in her past life, preferred to live in the cockpit of a jet plane, but there was something thrilling in a story, something her husband wouldn’t necessarily know anything about. After all, he didn’t read much unless it was about business, man’s work as he called it.

She really did intend to make it to the bookstore but, soon, she found herself standing in front of a bar that she wasn’t even sure she would be allowed into, turned away like a child. But, the bartender didn’t pay her any mind until she sat on the barstool, turning towards her and shooting her a smile. Hallie was surprised to find that she was a woman, moving to take her order until she was stopped short, turning away just as quickly.

And then there was a glass of sherry being placed in front of her and the sound of someone clearing their throat from across the bar, and Hallie was turning her head to change her life forever. 

She noticed the fire of the person’s ginger hair first and the curves hidden beneath the leather jacket last, all sparkling blue eyes and lecherous smiles.

Maybe Hallie should’ve gone to the bookstore or just stayed home, maybe there was a world where she did, but maybe there was a world where she walked into that bar and took what she wanted from day one, maybe there was a world where she never had the chance to because she stuck to the skies and told that man just where he could stick his proposal.

But she lived in that world, where the ginger woman slid into the seat next to her, the only world she knew.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a shithole like this?” The woman practically purred, and Hallie thought that there might be a world where she hated her.

In that world, she was instantly enthralled by her, a woman who spoke to her like how she used to speak on the airfield. Hallie laughed, her real laugh, a huff of air passing her lips. It felt warm and real, and she knew that she shouldn’t want it.

But, God, did she want it?

“Same thing as you, I assume.” Hallie said, picking up the glass of lukewarm sherry and taking a big sip.

The woman chuckled at that, sounding fond already, and Hallie knew that she’d never get used to the way that sound settled on her ears.

“I’m not sure about that,” The woman grinned, eyes sliding down to her lips before moving back up to her eyes and holding her hand out, “Gal Gardner.”

Hallie had done enough thinking to herself, stuck in her head because it was the only place that could begin to understand the way she worked. And this woman, Gal, seemed to be the only one who might understand her in that town. 

So she didn’t think for the first time in what felt like a very long time, extending her hand out to take Gal’s as she spoke with a real smile on her face..

“Hallie. Hallie Jordan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Check out the rest of the series, definitely including the parts written by Walor and MissNaya as well. 
> 
> Check me out on various social medias!
> 
> [ Tumblr. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)


End file.
